


Alles geht

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Moving Out
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P16Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: Überstürzter Umzug – für michGenre: Angst-ish, DramaWarnungen: Keine, eigentlich.Länge: ~500WA/N: Man kann ja nicht nur Angst schreiben, ohne ein bisschen Storyline einzuschieben, wenn man schon ungewollt und ungeplant einen Mehrteiler entwickelt.





	Alles geht

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P16  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Überstürzter Umzug – für mich  
> Genre: Angst-ish, Drama  
> Warnungen: Keine, eigentlich.  
> Länge: ~500W  
> A/N: Man kann ja nicht nur Angst schreiben, ohne ein bisschen Storyline einzuschieben, wenn man schon ungewollt und ungeplant einen Mehrteiler entwickelt.

Christoph Jung hieß der Bastard und er war immer noch flüchtig, das war das erste, was Simon erfahren hatte, als er im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht war. Als nächstes hatte man ihm erklärt, dass der Kerl ihm tatsächlich in den Kopf geschossen hatte, sich dabei aber so blöd angestellt hatte, dass die Kugel nur durch seinen Unterkiefer und ein wenig Halsmuskulatur gedrungen war. Kein Gehirnschaden, kein Schaden an der Wirbelsäule, nichts außer einer Platte zur Stabilisierung seines Kiefers und einer geringen Einschränkung bei der Beweglichkeit seines Kopfes. Es war erstaunlich, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass der gleiche Kerl nicht lange vorher eine junge Frau brutal gefoltert, vergewaltigt und schließlich umgebracht hatte.

Seinen Kollegen nach hatte der Mann nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. In seiner Wohnung hatte man ausführliche Aufzeichnungen und Dokumentationen über Aliens gefunden, wohl mehrere tausend Seiten, und die Chat- und Mailverläufe ließen darauf schließen, dass er die junge Frau unter falschem Vorwand zu sich gelockt hatte, um sie einer höheren Macht zu opfern.

Alles in allem also eindeutig jemand, den man nicht frei herumlaufen lassen durfte, besonders jetzt, da er mit Messer und Pistole bewaffnet durch die Gegend streifte.

Allerdings, so erklärte man Simon, hielt der Psycho ihn für tot, was nicht jeglicher Logik entbehrte, wenn man bedachte, dass er ihn eigenhändig erschossen hatte. Hätte ja niemand ahnen können, dass er einen Kopfschuss beinahe problemlos überlebte.

„Nowak“, hatte sein Chef ihn begrüßt, noch ehe er das Krankenzimmer vollständig betreten hatte, „Sie erklären mir jetzt haarklein alles, woran Sie sich erinnern können, und danach kommen Sie umgehend ins Zeugenschutzprogramm. Keine Widerrede.“

Simon hätte ihm nicht widersprechen wollen.

Mehrere Tage lang waren fünf Beamte damit beschäftigt, rund um die Uhr sein Zimmer zu bewachen und ihn zu allem, was ihm zu Christoph Jung einfiel, zu befragen, so lange, bis Simon sich sicher war, dass er jeder Person jede Geschichte mindestens zehn Mal erzählt haben musste und sein Chef mit den Details zufrieden war.

Wirklich hilfreich war das natürlich nicht, der Psycho konnte schließlich überall stecken und alles mögliche tun, aber immerhin reichte sein Gedächtnis noch aus, um ein grobes Phantombild zu zeichnen.

Nur einen Tag später wurde er abgeholt. Ein sehr großer, sehr breiter Mann im schwarzen Anzug und mit klischeehaftem Knopf im Ohr führte ihn aus seinem Krankenbett über den Hinterausgang direkt zu einem ebenfalls schwarzen Auto. Während der Fahrt sprach niemand ein Wort.

„Zehn Minuten. Maximal“, wies der Fahrer ihn an, als sie vor Simons Haus hielten. „Holen Sie, was Ihnen wichtig ist. Danach sind Sie im Zeugenschutzprogramm.“

Zehn Minuten. Ganz schön wenig, um ein Leben hinter sich zu lassen, fand Simon. In zehn Minuten würde er ein neuer Mensch sein. Er würde ein Leben führen, das nicht seins war, in einer Stadt, in die er nicht wollte, mit einer Frau, die er nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich sogar mit einem Kind, er kannte die Taktiken des Zeugenschutzes ja.

Zehn Minuten, bis alles anders werden würde.

Er öffnete die Autotür.


End file.
